A Christmas Experiment
by jenbachand
Summary: Her voice was a sensual caress holding erotic promise as she stood with the star in one hand and her other hand on her cocked hip. Secret Santa Fic for Ashiya. GrissomSara with guest shots from Lady Heather & Greg. Mature Rating Spoilers to Season 7


Title: Christmas Experiment

Author: Jenbachand

Rating: Mature

Summary: Sara gets to participate in an experiment.

Spoilers: We'll say anything through December 2006

Author's Notes: For ashiya. She requested Lady Heather, masturbation, oral sex & sex toys. I tried to fit it all in. ;) Thanks to mingsmommy for shaping it into something readable. Otherwise, I'm telling you'd it'd be a dissertation on how I'm going to finance my career writing CSI: Pants Party.

"I love the smell of Christmas trees."

"I believe the smell is actually pine," was said with a smile in the voice.

"Oh, hush, Gil." Sara took a deep breath and smiled.

The first really cold snap had hit Las Vegas, and Sara had casually mentioned it feeling like Christmas. A quick trip in the SUV had them pulling into one of the largest lots in Vegas. They had wandered around the lot for about fifteen minutes when Sara got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"When I was in Boston some of the girls would talk about going to Christmas tree farms and cutting a tree. My last year I had finally gotten a car, so I drove the two hours to a tree farm, and cut down the smallest tree they had" She was lost in a memory for a moment thinking about the tiny ornaments & twinkling lights. "It smelled so good."

"It was always one of my mother's favorite things about Christmas as well," he came up behind Sara and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned in his arms, kissed him lightly, and rubbed his nose with her own cold one. The cold had caused her cheeks to pinken along with her nose, and he felt like kicking himself for not giving into his feelings for Sara years ago at the hockey rink and warming her up the old fashioned way.

"Why didn't we get a tree last year?" Sara wondered while heading towards the Noble Firs.

"Because if we didn't work out," he said taking her hand, "the holiday wouldn't be the same for you."

"I don't recall saying that." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You said 'I haven't put up a tree in a few years, the holidays haven't really felt right in a while.' I've become pretty good at understanding when I've messed things up with you now." His voice had a hint of remorse in it. "That is why I want us to decorate a tree together. This has been a trying few months, and I'll be gone for a few weeks soon. I want all the holiday stuff with you Sara, tree, cookies, stockings, and making love in front of our decorated tree by firelight."

Giving a watery sniff, Sara Sidle kissed Gil Grissom with all the love in her heart. It took him a while to come around, but when he did, boy, did he come around.

"Gilbert," purred a voice behind him, and Sara felt him tense; as he turned around she saw who had come up behind him. How she had gotten out of jail still baffled Sara.

Of course, she probably had secrets on every big wheel in Vegas.

"Heather." Grissom said curtly.

"And you must be his lovely Sara," said Lady Heather extending her hand. Sara shook it with furrowed brows and a frown on her face. "You have a lovely smile and you're more beautiful than anyone ever gives you credit for, you should smile more." The dominatrix swept her eyes along Sara's long form. "I bet you'd look lovely in leather as well."

"Um, thanks." Sara stammered out while edging away from the woman.

"Are you here getting a tree?" Grissom queried slipping an arm back around Sara's waist.

"My Pet is simply too enthusiastic for the holiday, so I've granted him this indulgence. He's very energetic and adores smart, strong women. He has even offered to do all the decorating while I direct him." There was an odd glint in her eye and her smile was reminiscent of a cat in the cream.

"Ah, here comes my Pet now." A huge tree was making its way towards the trio and stopped behind Lady Heather.

"Are we ready to go Mistress?" asked a voice from behind the tree.

"Greg?" Sara and Grissom both asked at once.

The blushing face of Greg Sanders peeked around the tree.

"My Pet is such a good boy," said Heather while stroking a hand through Greg's hair. He ducked his head at her ministrations.

"My Mistress is a kind and giving lady," Greg replied gently.

"We must be going though. Pet please put the tree in the truck and start the heat for me. I'm afraid it's gotten quite chilly." She motioned towards the parking lot and turned her attention back to the couple goggling at their co-worker. "It was lovely to meet you Sara, and it's always a pleasure Gilbert."

The two of them and the tree started off to the parking lot.

"Well that certainly explains a lot." Grissom motioned a lot attendant to the tree they had been looking at before running into the odd couple. Very odd couple.

"Explains what?" Sara asked.

"When Greg showed an interest in becoming a CSI, I told him I thought he needed some discipline. Of course I was thinking of the self-discipline variety, but whatever works for him. His focus has improved consistently." Grissom was paying the lot attendant, directing him to bale the tree and motioning to where their vehicle was.

"I've never understood the whole thing. It seems if you love someone you would want to be their equal everywhere." Sara did truly look perplexed.

"Then perhaps an experiment when we get home?" There was a hint of enthusiasm in his voice and naughtiness in his smile as he guided her towards the vehicle and their tree.

When they arrived home Grissom set about getting the tree set up. He cut off the end, set the tree in the stand, made sure it was straight, and filled the stand with water.

Sara really thought he had forgotten about his experiment until he looked up from the tree and the fire in his eyes blazed. Those eyes alone promised pleasure and she was instantaneously wet.

"Perhaps my mistress will let me dress her?" he questioned softly and ducked his head.

She was floored. Surely this was not what he had meant?

"No," she stammered out, "no I can't." Her heart was racing and a fine sheen of sweat had broken out all over her body.

"Please mistress. I'd like to show you pleasure." His eyes were looking up at her with adoration and gentleness, hiding the fire she was sure was just below the surface. She felt her heart softening at the look he gave her. This was his attempt to show her something, what she wasn't sure, but considering all the pleasure he'd given her in the last year, she was willing to play along.

Gil took time dressing her from the "Gift Wrap" drawer. He had been very excited during the move to discover Sara owned a corset, silk stockings, garters, and some very lovely underwear, all of which she rarely wore. He had set up a special drawer in the closet beside the toy drawer. The contents of the toy drawer were varied and had made both of them scream in ecstasy on more than one occasion. Her favorite thing was a purple bunch of feathers, which Gil tormented her with when she'd had a rough day. His seemed to be a set of Velcro cuffs around his wrists while Sara rode his hard cock.

He cinched her into the corset, slowly slid the stockings up her legs, wrapped a satin and lace garter around her hips and slid her black stilettos on her feet. When he gently kissed her feet she felt a wave of pleasure sweep her body. He then quickly stripped his clothes and knelt before her again. He had that look still; adoration and desire, and her heart gave a lurch.

"What does My Mistress desire?" His voice was husky and low, sending tingles all over her body.

Thinking about the naked tree in the living room, his comments about making love in front of it, and the need to calm down she quickly came to a decision.

"I'd like you to decorate the tree, My Dear." Her voice came out surprisingly steady for as nervous as she was. She stroked his hair as she spoke. His smile told her that he too was glad for the distraction as well.

He took direction well. Stringing the lights first, putting the ornaments where she pointed, and finally he draped the tinsel around the boughs. She noticed his erection had never flagged, and she decided it was time for a reward.

"My Dear, would you like to help me put the star on top of the tree?" Her voice was a sensual caress holding erotic promise as she stood with the star in one hand and her other hand on her cocked hip. She couldn't help but noticed how his eyes devoured the angle of her body

"Nothing would please me more, Mistress." He gently lifted her up to place the star on top, and bringing her back down, he made sure she came into contact with every jutting inch of him.

"I've decided, My Dear, that I want you to pleasure me orally. You can attend to your needs at the same time also, but do not finish." This whole dominance thing was fun, but she didn't know if it was something she could do all the time. His experiment was going fairly well, she did understand where a little discipline from an outside source could bring one's mind into focus. She wondered if they did this more often, would Gil quit being so cryptic at work, but then that wouldn't be the Gil Grissom she fell in love with. Walking over to the sofa, she sat on the edge and opened her legs. She was fairly wet, but when Gil Grissom was focused on bringing her pleasure, she tended to forget her name.

He looked up at her from between her thighs, a dangerous glint in his eyes, and gave her a long, slow lick. He had one hand on her hip, so he was taking advantage of her allowance to bring about his own pleasure as well as hers. All thought stopped when he started nibbling her clit. He gave it several more swipes with his tongue before slipping down a bit and slipping his tongue into her wetness. She was so close to finishing that her legs had started to shake when he just stopped.

Wide eyed and panting she looked at him.

"You said not to finish, Mistress." His eyes were wide and his chin was slick with her juices.

He had taken her instructions quite literally.

"I want to finish together by the fire," his words wrapped around her fuzzy brain.

"Yes," and before she could say anything else he had crushed his lips to hers as he scooped her off the couch. Taking a few steps to the fireplace he laid them both down and slid home. It was quick and fast, both of them already on the brink. He was thrusting into her with heat and energy and she met and matched his rhythm as she cradled him in her body. As quickly as it had started it seemed they were both tumbling over the edge. Breathy expressions of love fell from their lips as the waves of orgasm washed over their bodies.

Gil rolled over and pulled Sara's body close. The fire was warm enough for now, but they would need to move soon or get a throw. This was the best Christmas he'd had since his childhood. Nuzzling her neck, her gentle sigh told him everything was all right.

"A successful experiment I'd say." Sara rolled over and smiled at him.

"Very successful. Merry Christmas Sara."


End file.
